


Красочный свет

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, RPF, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Собственный вклад в развитие культуры Австралии.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_визуал_G_PG13





	Красочный свет

**Author's Note:**

> Персоналии: [Annie Dorrington](https://adb.anu.edu.au/biography/dorrington-annie-12890)
> 
> Энни Доррингтон — известная в узких кругах австралийская акварелистка, рисовала местную дикую флору. Она выиграла конкурс дизайна национального флага в 1901 году (наряду с еще пятью участниками).
> 
> Полноразмер открывается при нажатии на картинку.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f2/b9/sZoqj1LZ_o.jpg)


End file.
